


Your fingertips...so touchable

by Ziallitup (ZiallMashton)



Series: Irresistible [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con References, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallMashton/pseuds/Ziallitup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragedy strikes and Zayn is left broken, who will he be able to trust to help put him back together?</p><p> </p><p>[3rd part of a series, first parts aren't required to read but it will help understand the story a bit.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your fingertips...so touchable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is a little dark and I put all the warnings I could think of into the tags. If there should be any additional warnings please let me know. A dark part in the series and I'm so sorry Zayn.

”Hey, has Zayn come back yet?” Louis asked from the couch. 

”Hmm. I don’t think so.” Liam answered. “But that’s weird, he left like a half hour ago,” he continued, checking his watch, “didn’t he say the store’s just around the corner?” 

”Yeah, he did.” 

”I’m gonna go, I just called and he didn’t answer his phone. I gotta make sure he’s okay!” Niall piped in from his seat, standing and quickly headed to grab his jacket. 

”Alright Ni!” Liam said grabbing Niall’s arm. “We’re all going, c’mon.” 

All the boys grabbed their jackets and phones, Liam locked the door and they followed Niall in the direction of the store. 

5 minutes later and they were turning the corner onto the road the store was on. Niall froze suddenly when he heard a sound causing Harry to bump into him. 

  


  
*~~* 

  


  


”Oomph…Niall why’d ya stop walking?” Harry whined lowly. 

”Shh. I heard something! Listen.” He whispered to the other boys. 

The next sound all the boys heard. It was a muffled cry followed by an angry voice whisper shouting ‘shut the fuck up or I’ll blow ya brains out pretty boy.’ 

Niall was running before the others had a chance to stop him. He saw the store that Zayn was supposed to go to and the poorly lit alley by it. He stopped to peek around the corner into the alley and the sight he saw had his stomach turning and his head spinning. 

There were two men, not much older than himself, with scruffy beards and raggedy clothes. The both had their pants down. One was holding a boy that was on his back, pinning the boys’ arms down above his head. The other man was pushing himself in and out of the boy while holding a hand over the boys’ mouth. 

The boy had tears flooding down his cheeks. There was blood running from his nose and bruises on his face. His shirt was on but torn in half down the middle. His pants were thrown somewhere else. His eyes were clenched shut and he was struggling in the grips of the men, trying to wriggle his body away and shaking his head frantically, and whimpering in pain. 

When Niall got a look at the boys’ face, he was running towards the scene with anger and adrenaline running through his veins. 

Zayn. 

ZaynZaynZayn. That’s all that was rushing through Niall’s head as he tackled the man that was forcing himself into Zayn, pushing the man to the ground and pounding his fist into the mans face as the man let out a shocked gasp. Only then did Niall realize the other boys were right behind him. 

He saw feet flying at the man, kicking him in the head and stomach. Niall continued pounding his fists against the man. A cry is what broke him from his rush. He whipped his head around and saw Zayn. Alone and curled up against the wall, holding his knees to his chest and crying frantically. 

Niall stood up and ran over to Zayn. He collapsed by the broken boys side. He took his jacket off and covered Zayn’s upper body, then he grabbed Zayn’s jeans and began to put them on. Zayn started freaking out and screaming “NO NO NO! DON’T TOUCH ME!” 

Niall jumped back in surprise at Zayn’s reaction. Zayn grabbed his pants and struggled to pull them on through his shaking and sobbing and the pain tearing through his body. The other boys stopped their actions on the two men, who were currently knocked out and bloody, to turn and face the two boys. 

Zayn pulled Niall’s jacket tighter around his body. He was looking around, eyes darting to each of the boys, then to the two men, then the blood on the cement, and he let out another sob. His eyes landed on Niall, then his shoulders slumped and his body untensed. “Niall,” he whimpered. 

”Yeah,” Niall spoke gently not moving from his spot, “it’s me Zee. I’m right here sweetie.” 

”I…I don’t w-wan-wanna be h-here.” Zayn whispered. 

Niall crawled a little closer to Zayn. “Okay, okay. We can leave. We can go home. C’mon.” 

Niall stood up and slowly exended his hand out to Zayn. Zayn grabbed his hand and tried to pull himself up. He stood but when he took a step his body gave out and he was falling. 

”Zayn!” Liam shouted as he dove to catch Zayn before he fell. He caught Zayn but then Zayn freaked out again. 

”No! Don’t touch me!” He shouted. “No, no, no.” 

”Okay, ‘m sorry Zayn. Sorry it’s okay.” Liam apologized in a whisper. Liam, Harry, and Louis took a few steps away from the boys and watched. 

Niall knelt down and Zayn looked into his eyes. Both boys had unshed tears making their eyes glisten. “Is it okay if I carry you sweetie? You’re hurt.” Niall asked gently. 

Zayn sat there for a minute, hesitating because he was scared and confused and he just wanted to be home. He slowly nodded after a few moments and saw a small sad smile on Niall’s lips. It was comforting. Niall cautiously ran his hand through Zayn’s hair before resting his left are behind Zayn’s neck and his right arm under Zayn’s knees. He slowly lifted the boy up and felt him nuzzle his face into his neck. 

Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall’s neck and gripped him tightly. More pain shot through his body as he was lifted and he cried out again. “Sorry, am I hurting you?” 

”No, it wasn’t you that hurt me Ni,” Zayn whispered, his voice hoarse. “Just bring me home, please. I just wanna go home.” 

Niall nodded and began walking and the other three boys followed closely. 

  


  
*~~* 

  


  


When they got back to Zayn’s house, said boy ran straight to his bathroom and locked the door. 

”Zayn!” Niall shouted after him but received no reply. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder when he tried to run after Zayn, he turned to see Louis standing there. 

”Don’t. He’s already terrified. Give him some time. He’s here now, he’s safe.” Louis said. 

”Yeah, c’mon Ni. Let’s make some tea for him, for when he gets out.” Harry suggested. 

”Good idea,” Liam piped in, “and no one brings this up. If he wants to talk about it then he will,” he added in a whisper. 

Niall let his shoulders fall as he stared at the closed bathroom door. He turned to see three pairs of eyes on him. “Yeah,” he said sounding defeated and sad, “that’s a good idea.” They heard the shower turn on as they made their way into the kitchen. 

  


  
*~~* 

  


  


45 minutes later and the four boys were silently sitting around Zayn’s kitchen table with cups of untouched tea in front of them, some fingers tapping against the wood of the table, all staring into space. They were still in shock. The shower was still running in the bathroom, steam rolling under the crack at the bottom of the door. 

Harry’s fist slammed onto the table scaring everyone out of their trances with a jump. He stood abruptly and stated “I’m gonna go make sure he’s okay.” 

”Harry don’t! You saw how he was back in the alley when I went to catch him. He’s scared. You know he’s probably only gonna let Niall near him without freaking out.” Liam said gently, looking from Harry to Niall. All eyes were on Niall now. 

After a few moments of the guys staring at him Niall huffed, “Why are you all staring at me?!” he exclaimed. “Don’t be mad at me,” he said in a much lower tone, sounding sad. “I don’t know why he’s only letting me get close but please don’t be mad at me!” he pleaded in a whisper. 

”Hey, hey Nialler we aren’t mad at you,” Louis soothed with nodded agreements from the other two boys. “And he’s only letting you get closer because you guys have a closer bond, something special. You two make one another…okay.” 

Niall nodded slowly. “Yeah,” he agreed. “’M gonna go see if he’ll come out. Just stay over here, oaky? Don’t wanna freak ‘im out again, yeah?” 

Louis, Liam, and Harry nodded and Niall smiled small before walking towards the bathroom door. 

He knocked gently on the wood of the door. “Zayn, its Niall. Can you open the door please?” he asked. The only sounds coming from the other side of the door were the running water and quiet sobs. “Please Zaynie, let me in. ‘M not gonna hurt you.” 

A full minute passed before he got a reply. “I’m disgusting.” Zayn sobbed from the other side. 

Niall sighed and rested his head on the door. “No you aren’t. Whoever did this to you is. Let me in, please baby. It’s okay right now. You’re safe.” 

Another minute passed before he heard shuffling. He heard the water shut off. Then he heard wet feet pattering against the tiles and sniffling. More rustling and shuffling. Then the quiet click of the lock. He backed away as the door opened. 

Zayn was stood there, his skin was red and pink from being scrubbed hard, the beautiful olive skin barely visible. His eyes were red, puffy, and guarded. He had bags under his eyes and bruises on his body. A fluffy towel was wrapped around his waist. He looked exhausted and was shaking and still crying when he met Niall’s eyes with his own. 

Zayn sniffed again. “Bring me to my room, please?” he hesitantly asked. 

”Course I will,” Niall smiled. “C’mon,” he said reaching to grab Zayn’s hand. He let out an ‘oomph’ sound when Zayn threw his body against Niall’s. He put his arms around Niall’s neck and gripped tightly. Once the shock was gone Niall wrapped his arms loosely around Zayn’s waist and pulled him close. 

Zayn pushed his head into Niall’s neck and let his body slump against Niall’s. Another sob wracked through his body and he shook more as it came out of his throat. 

”I’ve got ya,” Niall soothed, starting to rub circles slowly onto Zayn’s back. He felt Zayn tense up so he stopped. He pulled away slightly to look into Zayn’s eyes. “I’m not gonna hurt you, ever.” He whispered. “Let’s go lay down.” Zayn nodded and let his hand fall into Niall’s as they walked to the bedroom. 

Niall led Zayn into the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind them. He let go of Zayn’s hand and walked to the boys’ dresser, opened a few drawers and returned with boxers, sweats, and a big t-shirt. He handed them to Zayn and brought him over to the bed. 

Zayn stood there, looking from the clothes to Niall and back again. Niall tilted his head in confusion. “What’s wrong Z? Ya gonna get dressed?” he asked. Zayn just continued to stare blankly at the pile of clothes in his hand. “Zayn?” 

Zayn gently pressed his lips against Niall’s, surprising him again, and breathed out when he felt Niall’s lips press back softly. He pulled back and looked at Niall. Niall had a dumbstruck expression on his face and a lazy smile as he looked back at Zayn. “What was that for?” Niall whispered. 

Zayn shrugged. “I’m scared, confused, I don’t know what to do really. I don’t know what’s going on. All I know is you make me feel safe.” 

Niall took the pile of clothes and set it on the bed. He grabbed the boxers then sat down. “C’mere,” he said waving Zayn over. Zayn walked to him slowly. Niall looked into Zayn’s eyes as he lowered the boxers to Zayn’s feet. Zayn put his right leg in, then his left, and Niall pulled them up, being careful not to touch his private areas and being especially careful not to hurt his bum. 

Zayn’s body tensed again when Niall was pulling the boxers up and his hands were so close to Zayn’s parts. He saw Niall’s eyes staring into his as if making sure it was okay. Zayn let Niall finish putting them on, then let Niall pull his sweatpants on as well. Niall picked up the shirt and stood up next. He smiled at Zayn and whispered “I’ve got you.” Then pulled the shirt over Zayn’s head and helped get his arms through the holes. 

Niall pulled back the poofy duvet and waited for Zayn to crawl in. “Do you want me to stay with you?” he asked. 

Zayn nodded frantically again. “Yes!” he almost shouted. “Yes, please don’t leave me. What if they come back? What if they know where I live? Wha-“ 

”Zayn, shh, sh, babe I’m staying. I’ll be here all night. No ones gonna hurt you. And if those fuckers try to find you I’ll fucking kill them.” He said with venom in his voice. 

Zayn relaxed into the bed as Niall crawled in next to him. He was still shaking and fighting off tears. Niall pulled the duvet over them and Zayn latched onto his side. Zayn wrapped his arm around Niall’s waist, curled his legs up, and nuzzled his head on Niall’s shoulder. He took a deep breath and gripped Niall tighter. 

”Hold me tighter, please.” Zayn said. 

So Niall did. Niall squeezed his arm tighter around Zayn’s shoulders and placed his other hand on Zayn’s waist. When Zayn didn’t tense he began rubbing the boys side slowly. He let his hand trail up and down Zayn’s side over the shirt, over his ribs, around to his back, over his hip, and back up his side. 

Zayn was trying to even his breathing out, Niall could tell that his hand movements were actually calming Zayn down. He smiled to himself and kissed Zayn’s hair while he continued the movements. 

”Your hands are really soothing.” He whispered into Niall’s neck. 

”Good, if you want me to stop though, just let me know. Okay?” 

”Please don’t,” Zayn pleaded gently. 

”Then I won’t,” Niall reassured Zayn. 

“Thank you Niall.” 

”Don’t thank me babe, I’d do anything to keep you safe and comfortable.” 

”Really?” 

”Yes Zayn, I love you.” 

Zayn smiled, feeling okay as he snuggled deeper into Niall’s warm body. “I love you too, Niall.” 

Niall stayed awake listening to Zayn’s uneven breathing and broken whimpers of pain and fear. He gripped Zayn’s shoulders tightly to keep the boy pressed against him. He stayed awake even after he knew Zayn had finally fallen asleep. 

He knew how Zayn felt, knew how much it hurt and he knew that Zayn would be having nightmares. He knew because after seeing Zayn like this, the memories of that night in a park flooded his brain. He was just happy Zayn had someone there to comfort him. 

  


  
*~~* 

  


  


”Shh, stop talking so loud Lou!” Liam shushed. 

”Sorry!” Louis huffed. “D’ya think they’re sleeping?” 

”Probably, yeah.” Liam said as he gently pushed Zayn’s bedroom door open. It was dark but through the light from the hall he could see the two boys lying in the bed. He saw Niall’s head turn towards the door. Niall waved them over, being careful not to wake Zayn. 

”How is he?” Harry asked in a whisper when they got to the bedside. 

”Good as he can be, I suppose. Still shaking, and probably gonna have nightmares for a while.” Niall answered. 

Liam looked at the sleeping boy sadly and ran his hand through Niall’s hair. “Good thing he’s got you.” 

Niall smiled fondly and kissed Zayn’s forehead. “It’s gonna be a while before he’s really okay, but he’s got us. He’ll get there.” 

Louis and Harry smiled. “Yeah he will,” Liam smiled. “Night Nialler, see you guys in the morning. Night, Zayn.” 

”G’night Niall and Zayn,” Louis and Harry said together, and then giggled. 

Niall chuckled, “Goodnight guys see ya in the morning.” 

Niall watched the boys leave and close the door. He looked at Zayn and his heart twisted in a weird way when Zayn’s face turned into a pained expression. Zayn whimpered in his sleep and tossed his body back and forth. Niall grabbed him tighter and firmly said “It’s me baby, you’re okay, and I’m here. Calm down, love” 

Zayn’s body stilled as he let out a breath and Niall sighed in relief. He settled back into a comfortable position before kissing Zayn’s head once more and closing his eyes. 

None of the boys knew Niall’s horrific childhood secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with feedback! Let me know what you think?


End file.
